1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wipers and more particularly pertains to a portable vehicle window wiper for attachment to a vehicle door to reciprocally clear moisture from an adjacent window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wipers is known in the prior art. More specifically, wipers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clearing moisture from a section of glass material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a windshield wiper assembly is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,942 which consists of an endless belt positioned beneath a windshield with the belt extending substantially the length of the windshield and supporting a wiper mounted to an inner side of the belt. A drive is provided for continuously rotating the belt to cause a blade held by the mounting to rapidly move back and forth across the entire windshield.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,301 which teaches a side view mirror truck windshield wiper for extended side view mirrors on trucks or the like. The windshield wiper utilizes a pneumatic cylinder supported on a wiper support frame to effect a reciprocal movement of a wiper blade connected thereto. The wiper support frame is connected with the mirror in a co-planar relation and may be used as a handle to adjust the mirror as the mirror and wiper support frame are secured together as a unit.
Other known prior art wipers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,485; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,241; and Design U.S. Pat. No. 331,556.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a portable window wiper for attachment to a vehicle door to reciprocally clear moisture from an adjacent window that includes a housing having a bracket projecting therefrom which may be inserted between a base of the window and an adjoining portion of the vehicle door, with an electric motor operable to reciprocate a wiper arm and its associated windshield wiping blade across the window.
In these respects, the portable vehicle window wiper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reciprocally cleaning and clearing moisture from an adjacent window.